Second chances don't work?
by Yohann
Summary: After being betrayed by his friends, Harry decides that he's had enough and leave the wizarding world. With the help of death Harry begins a new life where he meets our grumpy demon lord, and sparks fly :) Will have Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginevra, Molly bashing


**Second chances don't work...?**

_**Disclamer: **I do not own either Harry Potter nor Inuyasha, well only in my dreams..._

_So here's my new story, for the moment the rating is T but I might change it to M in further chapters. Enjoy and review :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Betrayal**_

The forest was dark, the sun's bright rays hardly piercing the thick foliage. The silence was deafening as Harry looked at his surroundings.

'This is the end' he thought to himself as he lay on the grass soaked with his own blood.

He was still in denial of his condition. Even with the gaping hole in his chest where he had been hit by a high-powered _Bombarda_. Yes. Unbelievable, right? Everyone knows that a _Bombarda_ is a weak curse that only blasts the victim away without causing any real harm. But what people don't know is that when the curse is focused on a part of the body, it can be dangerous. Of course to do that you need to be really powerful, and not mind the grungy scene of flesh exploding and blood splashing everywhere. Well it seemed Dumbledore didn't mind that at all. Yes you heard well, the respectable most honourable Headmaster Albus too-many-names Dumbledore had cast the spell.

Harry was in shock. How could the man he considered a grandfather betray him like that?

##################### Flashback #####################

Harry sat by the lake, the moon reflecting upon the water as he played with the grass. It was finally over. Snakeface was no more; he was finally free to live a life without the fear of death, anticipating when the next strike would be. Now he could finally ask Ginny to marry him. She was after all the woman made for him. She was beautiful, and looked exactly like his mother with her beautiful red hair.

"There you are my boy" Dumbledore said pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Good day Headmaster" Harry said with a flat tone turning to look at the man he considered a grandfather. Next to him were Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They looked tired.

"What are doing here Harry? Everyone is looking for you" Ron said with a frown.

"I didn't want to be with all those people who look at me as if I am god while only some hours ago they were ready to kill me themselves and bring me to Voldemort to save their lives." Harry said distaste clear in his voice.

"Well Mom and everyone are in there helping heal the people, you could help!" the red-head yelled.

"I am not a Healer, Ron; I would only be a hindrance for them." Harry said fed up with his friend's antics.

"How can you be so self-centred? Everyone lost someone dear to them tonight, how can you only think about yourself?" Hermione screamed.

"Welcome to my world" Harry said sarcastically. How dare they say that he was being egotistical! Hadn't he given enough for other people's happiness? Wasn't it allowed for him to have some time for himself?

"See I told you Headmaster!" Ginny huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"I see that you were right. Harry, my boy, why don't we go for a walk in the forest?" Dumbledore said.

"Can't it wait another day Headmaster?" Harry asked confused. What was happening?

"It won't take long" Dumbledore assured with a genial smile.

Harry sighed, got up and dusted his clothes. Dumbledore made his way to the forbidden forest followed closely by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry was still confused but he followed them. They walked in silence for a good thirty minutes. Harry was starting to get annoyed and impatient but finally they stopped in a clearing bathed in the moonlight. They all turned to look at Harry. But no one talked.

"What is happening?" Harry asked suddenly uneasy.

"Harry my boy, sometime this evening, Ron told me that you have had in prolonged contact with one of Voldemort horcruxes" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, just as he had been, we all wore the horcruxes for some time; it was after Ron was nearly possessed by the horcrux in the locket." Harry explained calmly, where was this leading to?

"I see, and you don't feel any different from before?" Dumbledore asked with a tight smile.

"If you want to know if I have some remanent from it, the answer is no. I don't have any dark thought nor do I have a sudden urge to conquer the world." Harry snorted.

"I see" Dumbledore said his face sombre. "You are not even aware of your own changes my boy. You have become sarcastic, disrespectful toward authority and you don't have any compassion for the world anymore." Dumbledore said and Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"He is right Harry" Ginny finally said. "You are going dark and you're not doing anything to prevent it" she said a frown marring her face.

"Yeah, we don't want another Voldemort you know, second chances don't work after all" Ron said doing a poor job at hiding his triumphant smile.

"You have to die now" Dumbledore said his wand already out and pointing at Harry's chest.

Harry couldn't believe it. He stared at them in unadulterated shock. He didn't move when the Bombarda hit him straight in the chest. He was blasted against a tree on the far side of the clearing and slid down into the grass. Then he heard them.

"Search in his pocket. Take the Elder Wand, the Stone and the Cloak. We won't be able to take the money since he didn't make a will but if we didn't kill him now he would have turned dark with no redemption possible." Dumbledore said.

"Does it matter Headmaster? We can still have the house at Grimmauld place" Ron asked.

Harry had heard enough. Thank god he was still in shock and couldn't feel the pain. Concentrating on his last strength, he got up. Four distorted figures immediately ran toward him but with a twist he apparated away landing in a forest.

Dumbledore screamed after him. They all stared at the place he had been at that place.

"What do we do now Headmaster" Ron asked quietly.

"He can't have gone too far, and it is impossible to apparated outside of Hogwarts. He will slowly die. Let's wait until tomorrow and then search for him." the man said expressionless.

#################### End # of # Flashback #####################

And so here he was, lying alone on the grass, slowly dying. He didn't even have the will to live anymore. He had nothing to go back to. He had been betrayed by those he cared the most about. He was now alone, again. What was death compared to that? The sun was slowly rising and Harry could feel his life leaving him, he couldn't feel his limbs anymore, everything was cold. He closed his eyes and waited. As he lost all feeling of his body, he found himself in what he now knew was his mind. There was someone standing on the side looking at him keenly as if analysing him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked and the man laughed; the sound chilling.

"I am sure you know who I am Harry" a voice cold as ice resounded through his head. He started getting close to Harry and it was as if he was surrounded by a thousand of Dementors.

"Death" Harry hitched and Death snickered.

"That's my bright boy" he said clapping slowly.

"Are you here to take me?" Harry asked resigned.

"Don't be daft lover-boy, you are the master of Death now, and there is no way I can take your soul, if you don't want me to that is." Death said cheerfully.

"Then please do it" Harry said.

"Why? I thought humans wanted to live forever?" Death asked feigning surprise.

"I am sure you know why" Harry said exasperated.

"Oh yes, poor little lover-boy was betrayed by his little friends" Death said in a mocking tone. "Get real Potter, betrayal happens every day, you have to take upon yourself and move on" Death scolded in a perfect imitation of Snape.

"Why would you want me to live? I thought you loved taking lives?" Harry asked weary.

"Of course I love taking lives Harry, but I owe you for defeating that fool who thought he could play me!" Death hissed his face losing any similarity to a human's but then the cheerful face was back.

"But even without that, I have been watching you, I quite liked your ancestor Ignotus, he was the wisest of the three brothers, being able to play me and all, and to see his descendant be played so skilfully by mere fools, it hurts my pride very much." Death said shaking his head.

"So I want to give you a second chance, I will break all the ties that were put on you since birth, I will even leave you some gifts so be sure to live your life to the fullest." With that Death raised his hand and all went dark again.

To be continued

* * *

_**AN:**_ _Please review_


End file.
